Smartness
by brittana11
Summary: Santana even six months pregnant is still competing trying to win her, Brittany and their unborn baby a million dollars. Will she be able to hold her emotions in long enough to complete the show or will she lose it. This is the sequel to Keeping It In The Family.


**This is my latest piece in my game show universe. My next piece in this universe will be the Price Is Right, but I have a few other pieces to write before that so it won't be up until late August or early September. **

**Smartness**

"Welcome everyone to another episode of Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader? I'm Jeff Foxworthy and I'm your host. Today our first contestant is none other than the reality TV ice queen Santana Lopez-Pierce." he says super glad that this isn't a duo competition.

Santana waddles out now six months pregnant and waves over at her cheering section.

"Go babe!" Brittany shouts clapping loudly along with Rachel.

"I can't believe I'm here cheering for Satan." Quinn grumbles under her breath so the other two can't hear.

"Hello Santana are you ready?" Jeff asks.

"I was born ready. Gots to win some more money for our little one." Santana says resting her hands on her belly.

"Wow you're really pregnant." Jeff says shocked.

"Yep, Britt wanted a baby and we certainly have enough money to take care of a few rugrats." Santana says shrugging before blowing a kiss to Brittany.

"Okay, well…..this is Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader? You have five classmates to help you though one can only help for two questions. You'll also have three cheats peek, copy and save. And let's not forget that you have a chance to win one million dollars." he pauses just to let that all sink in. "Before we start I need you to promise to say I'm not smarter than fifth grader if you don't win."

Brittany crosses her fingers and toes praying that Santana will agree without much of a fight.

"Let's get this B….started." Santana says curbing her language since there are little kids here.

"Good our categories are…first grade music, first grade science, second grade US history, second grade health, third grade life science, third grade measurements, fourth grade math, fourth grade drama, fifth grade geography and fifth grade astronomy. Before you choose you first need to pick which of your classmates you'd like help from? We have Anna, Brad, Steven, Amanda and Marie." Jeff says.

Santana looks up to Brittany who's blinking like a maniac trying to tell her who to pick.

"Well Jeff I'm going to have to go with Amanda as I just can't trust anyone with that name." Santana says losing everyone with her reason.

Jeff doesn't know what to say so he doesn't say anything as Amanda walks up to her desk smiling at Santana.

"Don't smile at me kid I ain't your mom." Santana says glaring at the little girl.

"Sanny be nice!" Brittany shouts giving her the glare.

"Jeff that's my wife so don't stare at her or I won't be responsible for my actions." Santana warns.

Jeff gulps, but doesn't say anything.

"So Santana what category would you like to start with?" Jeff asks inching away from Santana.

"Jeff, I have to say that even though I'm graduating in a few weeks I remember like nothing from elementary school and I'm not a huge fan of any of these categories." Santana says frowning. "Why can't there be history of cheerleading or recess one oh one?"

"Sanny just pick the cat thingy!" Brittany shouts wanting to fuck her wife really bad as she looks all kinds of hot.

"I guess I'll go with second grade health." Santana says.

"You sure you want to start there?" Jeff asks.

Santana resists rolling her eyes knowing that her wife would yell at her if she did even though she's six months pregnant with their first child.

"Yes,"

"Okay well our second grade health question is a true or false question. True or false the human shoulder is a ball and socket joint." Jeff reads as the question pops up on the screen across from Santana.

Brittany frowns and looks to Quinn with a questioning look.

"She's got this B don't worry." Quinn says putting a comforting hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"I know it's just that question seems so easy." Brittany whispers smiling as she sees Santana's concentration face.

Santana was internally flipping through her knowledge looking for the answer. She didn't want to let her wife down.

"I'm going to have to go with true." Santana finally says.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asks.

"Yep,"

"Well all your classmates had the correct answer and that's true. You've won one thousand dollars thus far. What category do you want next?" Jeff says as Santana catches a kiss from Brittany.

Santana looks over at her choices and tries to decide wither she should go with the easy questions or harder. Part of her wishes that Brittany was next to her helping decide. Even though she always acts cocky during competitions really without Brittany she's terrified of losing and on top of that her pregnancy hormones have been causing her to be even more emotional than ever. She hated it.

"Jeff did you talk to other host because most of the time I have to tell them to spend things up or I'll hurt them." Santana says smiling for the first time.

"No your wife told me to make it short and sweet or you would make my life miserable." Jeff tells her.

"I love you honey!" Santana shouts over to Brittany.

"So what category would you like next?" Jeff asks smiling.

"Um…let's go with….." Santana trails off looking over at Brittany to see what she wants her to pick. "Um….I want first grade music."

"You sure?" Jeff asks. "You don't sound too sure."

"No let's get this category over with." Santana sighs side eyeing the little girl next to her.

"Our first grade music question is multiply choice a trumpet is either a. string, b. brass, c. percussion or d. bass?" Jeff reads as the question pops up on the screen.

Santana smiles as she writes down her answer hoping all the questions are this easy.

"Wow that was fast." Jeff says as it takes Santana less than ten seconds to come up with an answer.

"When you know you know." Santana sweetly says.

Quinn's eyes widen at how nice Santana is being when for all these shows she's been on that she's been a bitch to everyone, but Brittany as usual.

"Is something wrong with Santana?" Quinn whispers.

"No, why?" Brittany asks frowning.

"She's being nice." Quinn says frowning herself.

"Oh she's always that nice to me." Brittany says a soft smile forming on her face. "But I think it's the hormones."

"So Santana what is your answer?" Jeff asks chuckling as Santana is staring lovingly at Brittany.

"My answer Jeff is b. brass." Santana says a smug smile on her face.

"And I would have to say that you just won two thousand dollars." Jeff shouts causing Santana to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's not get excited until I win the million." Santana says rolling her eyes.

Jeff is starting to understand why every host ends up scared of her.

"You're going to have to choose a new classmate for the next two questions." Jeff says wondering how the Latina will pick this time.

Even though she scares him, he can't help, but find her interesting at the same time as he can never tell what she's going to do.

"This is hard, but Brittany's first boyfriend who broke her heart was named Brad so let's get him out of the way. I can't trust anyone with that name either." Santana explains.

"Brad why don't you come up here I promise she won't bite." Jeff offers. "So Santana now that you have a new classmate which category would you like now?"

"Hum….well since I've been going with the easy categories thus far I'm going to go with third grade life science." Santana says earning a smile from Brittany.

"Going up in grades now." Jeff says.

"Just read the damn clue." Santana snaps losing her cool slightly.

"Wow that's some bite, the third grade life science question is multiple choice. Which one of these is a mammal? a. a shark, b. a whale, c. a peahawk or d. a seagull." Jeff says as the question appears on the screen.

Quinn slaps her hand over Brittany's mouth to stop her from shouting out to Santana.

"I know this one from going to the zoo with my wife so much over the years. So I'm going to have to say b. whale." Santana says smirking knowing she's right.

"And you just won five thousand dollars!" Jeff says as everyone starts clapping.

"Way to go baby!" Brittany shouts.

"Can I get a chair? My back is killing me." Santana says holding her back.

A camera man runs out and brings Santana a chair which makes Brittany very happy.

"Well now that you have chair let's choose the next category." Jeff says.

"Let's go with second grade US history." Santana says deciding to clear the bottom three grades first thinking those questions will be easier.

"Sanny's so got this." Brittany whispers in Quinn's ear.

"You don't even know the question yet how can you say she's got it." Quinn questions.

"Sanny's good at history." Brittany simply says.

Santana's so happy that she has a chair and her back isn't hurting as much anymore. She plans on guilting her wife into massaging her body later that will hopefully end with a happy ending. Then she thinks that her body could also use a good soaking.

"The second grade US history question is multiple choice, again. What day of the week does Thanksgiving fall on? a. Thursday, b. Friday, c. Wednesday or d. Saturday." Jeff says as the question appears on the screen.

"It's a. Thursday," Santana says the second he finishes talking.

"Wow that was fast." Jeff says. "In fact I'm pretty sure that was the single fastest answer we've ever had."

"When you know an answer you know it." Santana says.

"We'll find out wither Santana is right or not and if she can win the million dollars when we get back from this commercial break." Jeff says waiting for the light to go out before walking off stage to get his make-up touched up.

Brittany much to Quinn's astonishment manages to get herself down to Santana.

"Hey baby," Brittany whispers kissing her cheek.

"Britt Britt, I'm going to win us another million." Santana whispers looping her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Does that mean we can have another baby?" Brittany says smiling.

"Baby I think we should have this one first before thinking about having another." Santana softly says rubbing her swollen belly.

"She's kicking again." Brittany says as she rubs circles on Santana's belly.

"She always kicks when you're near." Santana kisses her again before shoeing her off as the show is about to start up again.

Brittany stops at the stairs back into the stands and blows her a kiss.

"For all of you at home we just had the cutest scene ever with Santana's wife Brittany rubbing her belly." Jeff says smiling into the camera. "Santana before we went to break was playing for ten thousand dollars with a second grade US history question of what day of the week does Thanksgiving fall on? and she answered Thursday. Which is correct."

Santana just nods as she's ready to get this show on the road.

"So now you have to choose a new classmate and just as a reminder you still have three cheats left peek, copy and save." Jeff says waving to Brad as she scurries away.

"Steven get up here." Santana says wanting to get rid of the last untrustworthy boy so if she needs help on the last four questions than at least it's a girl she's cheating from.

"Steven come up here so we can have Santana choose a category." Jeff says.

"Let's finish off the first grade with science." Santana says wanting to get to twenty-five so she'll at least get that amount.

"Okay our first grade science question is yet again multiple choice. What is a carrot? a. vegetable, b. dairy, c. fruit or d. grain." Jeff reads off the screen.

Santana frowns for a second as she tries to decide wither a carrot is a fruit or a vegetable before it clicks.

"Jeff it's a vegetable." Santana says a small smile forming on her face.

"And you have won twenty-five thousand dollars. From this point on you will be walking away from this game with at least twenty-five thousand dollars." Jeff says as Brittany cheers.

"Woot way to go babe!" Brittany shouts.

"Your wife is really something." Jeff says.

"Don't fucking stare at my wife." Santana growls.

Brittany can't help, but smirk at how sexy her wife is when she gets angry and starts yelling.

"Okay, what category do you want next?" Jeff asks backing away from the Latina.

Santana stares at him with narrow eyes until she ultimately decides that he's no threat.

"I guess I'll go with third grade measurements." Santana says still glaring at Jeff.

"Um…the third grade measurement question is what unit of measurement is abbreviated oz?" Jeff reads off the screen.

The smirk on Santana's face causes Brittany to smirk.

"This one is easy Jeff I have to go with ounce which makes absolutely no sense, but whatever." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"You are once again right and fifty thousand dollars richer." Jeff says though Santana doesn't seem impressed.

"Like I said before don't get all excited until I win the million and even then you don't get to be excited." Santana growls having one of her many mood swings.

"Wow…um…you get to pick a new classmate between the two that are left either Anna or Marie." Jeff says.

"I'll go with Marie that's my aunt's name." Santana says smiling.

"Do you hate your aunt?" Jeff asks.

"No! God I love my aunt like my mother." Santana growls.

"Calm down babe!" Brittany shouts.

"But he's pushing my buttons." Santana whines.

"Sanny." Brittany sternly says.

"Fine I'll go with fourth grade math." Santana says before Jeff can ask her.

"Well, the fourth grade math question is if a car is traveling at forty miles per an hour how long will it take to go one hundred ninety miles?" Jeff asks as the question appears on the screen.

Santana frowns as she mentally starts to try and figure this math problem out. Right now she wishes that Brittany could help her as she probably already knew the answer.

"So do you want to go on a double date after this?" Rachel asks finally speaking up as she had fallen asleep.

"Maybe after I fuck her." Brittany softly says.

"Gross," both Quinn and Rachel says.

"Anytime now I would like an answer." Jeff says as they start to play Jeopardy music.

"Shut it okay my answer is four hours and forty-five minutes."

"And yet again you are correct. With one hundred thousand dollars you have three questions left before you get to the million dollar question." Jeff says smiling.

"You rock baby!" Brittany shouts.

"One day I'll win you that much money." Quinn whispers to Rachel.

"Which category would you like now?" Jeff asks.

"Give me fifth grade geography." Santana says rubbing her swollen belly.

"Our fifth grade geography is what is the capital of China?" Jeff reads off of the screen.

For once Santana has a blank expression on her face. She has absolutely no idea what the answer is.

"I'm going to use one of my cheats Jeff." Santana says.

"Which cheat would you like to use?" Jeff asks.

"I'll use peak," Santana says with a smile.

"Okay you get to peak at your classmate Marie's answer." Jeff says.

On the screen appears Marie's answer Beijing.

"Jeff I'm going to trust my buddy Marie and go with Beijing." Santana says high fiving Marie.

"Well good news both you and Marie are right. This brings your winning to one hundred and seventy-five thousand dollars." Jeff says a smile on her face.

Brittany is jumping up and down super excited.

"You get a new classmate Anna as she's the only one left." Jeff says glad this thing with the scary Latina is almost over.

"This is so much fun." Rachel says confusing both Brittany and Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asks frowning.

"Watching Santana squirm if fun."

"So what category do you want now?" Jeff asks.

"Fifth grade astronomy." Santana says feeling slightly tired.

"Our fifth grade astronomy question is what is the official name of the North star?" Jeff reads off the screen.

Santana looks back at Brittany with a huge smile who had just told her this last night while they were star gazing.

"Polaris," Santana says.

"That's right and now you only have fourth grade drama before we get to the million dollar question. You have three hundred thousand dollars and if you want you can walk away now." Jeff suggests hoping she will.

"Heck no I came to win a million dollars." Santana happily says.

Her mood swings are really starting to scare Jeff as she's being too nice now.

"She's going to win us a million dollars." Brittany happily whispers to Rachel.

"At least someone is getting money." Rachel says while giving Quinn a look.

"Your final category is fourth grade drama and the question is what best describes a show set in a specific era of history?" Jeff reads.

Santana thinks she knows the answer, but isn't a hundred percent sure and is considering using a cheat.

"I think I know the answer so I'm going to go with period era." Santana says a little unsure.

"Santana I have good news you're right and not only do you now have half a million dollars, but you will be going for one million dollars after this commercial break." Jeff says as the show breaks for commercials.

Santana stands up to stretch as her back is still sore even though she's been sitting.

"Babe I'm so proud of you for not blowing up on Jeff." Brittany says hugging her wife.

"Only for you," Santana whispers smiling as the baby kicks Brittany's hand.

"Such a sweet talker." Brittany whispers kissing her.

"That's how I got you to marry me." Santana says smiling.

"God those two keep getting more and more annoying." Quinn says.

"I think they're cute." Rachel says elbowing her girlfriend.

Santana is contently snuggled into Brittany until it's time to come back from commercial break.

"Good luck babe,"

"Welcome back everyone we have Santana Lopez-Pierce here one question away from one million dollars." Jeff says before turning to Santana. "Are you ready for the million dollar question?"

"Heck yes I am." Santana says all smiles.

"Okay here's the million dollar world history question. Who was the longest reigning British monarch?" Jeff reads off the screen.

Santana for the first few seconds stares blankly at the screen trying to remember any British monarchs. She can only think of a few and only one stands out as someone who could have reigned for a long period.

"Jeff I have three choices Henry the eighth, Elizabeth the first and Queen Victoria." Santana muses.

"I think she knows it." Brittany happily says.

"I'm going to have to say the longest reigning British monarch is Queen Victoria." Santana confidently says.

"And even though she only ruled for six-three years she was the longest reigning and you just won one million dollars." Jeff shouts and Brittany leaps over the railing to get to her wife.

Santana wraps herself as much as she could around Brittany.

"You won baby!" Brittany shouts.

"All for you and our little one."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The now high school grads slash former glee clubbers and remaining glee kids all met up at Breadstixs to discuss Brittana's latest victory.

"I can't believe they did it again." Kurt says snuggling into Blaine.

"I can, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if they managed to win the Bachelor making out with each other." Kitty says seriously while Marley tries to braid her hair.

"What was most impressive was Brittany's ability to get onto the stage so fast." Rachel comments in Quinn's lap.

"Where are the love birds?" Mercedes asks as they all look around for the two women.

"Probably celebrating in the bathroom that since we graduated we don't have to go to school tomorrow." Puck says smirking as all the graduates will be starting college in the next few weeks.

"Mike just texted me Santana's in labor." Tina shouts jumping up.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You did such an amazing job Sanny." Brittany coos smiling down at her wife and child.

"God that was painful you're so having our next kid." Santana yawns exhausted.

"Get some rest Sanny, me and Spencer are just going to lay here staring at each other." Brittany calmly says smiling at the thought of them having another prefect child.

Just when Santana falls asleep all the gleeks storm in.

"She's so prefect," Blaine says smiling as everyone crowds around just as Santana briefly wakes up.

"Britt Britt save me from this nightmare."

This makes Brittany laugh hard as everyone else is pissed.


End file.
